


Beloved Lord

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Eskel and Geralt enjoying a cuddle together.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Beloved Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074648) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



_Lead me, my beloved lord, and I shall follow ever_

_I shall not fail you while I live, while blood runs in my veins_

_I shall not cease to love you till the stars shall fall from heaven_

_So spake he, never dreaming that his lord should feel the same_.

' _Most trusted and beloved’ said the lord whom he had pledged to_

_'all that I have and am lies in your hands and always will_

_with you beside me, there is nothing in this world that we cannot do_

_and though the sky may fall, be sure that I shall love you still._

_~Inexplicifics "Beloved Lord" from The Accidental Warlord and His Pack_


End file.
